bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Ogami
Ken Ogami (Japanese: Kagero Ogami (拝カゲロウ / 拝陽炎) is a protagonist appearing in the anime series, B-Daman Fireblast. His B-Daman is the Power-Type Detonate Wolg. He is a Blacklist B-Shot (Black B-Shot for short), having had his qualification to compete in the Road Fight was revoked by Bakuga Shira, and continued participating without authorization. Appearance Ken is tall boy with grey hair that resemble a tail which his hair is push to his left side and has a pair of reddish-brown eyes. He wears a short sleeved blue shirt with light colored buttons, grey pants with red belts, that is connected to suspenders and a pair of maroon colored boots. Personality Ken is an untrusting lone wolf, preferring to do things on his own, with the incredible power of his Detonate Wolg at his side. He follows a code he dubs the "Commandments of the Stray Wolves", and is also prideful of his ability as a player. Initially, he didn't believe in the power of friendship, due to an incident in his past, but as the series goes on, he slowly began warming up to Kamon Day and Misuru Hachuka, but still a bit on the serious side. He also bears a grudge towards the Western B-Master of Crestland, Bakuga Shira, having fought him in a Road Fight challenge of an unspecified nature, and lost. Ken is also a fast eater, as seen on ES011. He even found it funny for Simon Sumiya to be afraid of girls, as evidenced when he was seen stifling his laughter in ES020. Biography Background It was revealed in ES009 that after he had just been blacklisted, he went to his two friends for support, as they gave him a new phone so that they could keep in touch. However, he soon finds out that the phone they gave him has a tracking device in it, provided to them by Hagataki, the leader of the Master Guardians, bribed into betraying Ken in return for freedom from the Road Fight's laws. He became grudgeful at this treachery, and became a lone wolf because of it. B-Daman Fireblast In Stray Wolf! Gunlock=Wolg, he escapes from the Master Guardians on a moonlit night, declaring that he and Wolg will not comply with the Western B-Master, as he then disappeared, having set off a smokescreen capsule. He catches up with one of the two B-Shots that had betrayed him, and was about to break his B-Daman (a generic purple Strike Cobra with a Power Manteau), when they themselves appeared, prompting Ken to make his escape. He was soon being followed around by a B-Shot from Southern Crestland, Kamon Day, seeking to challenge him. Ken eventually caved, and accepted Kamon's challenge to a Road Fight. Quotes *''"I live by the third law of stray wolves, I'm a wolf soldier who craves loneliness and freedom. Wolg and I are both under no control of any B-Master."'' (To Hagataki, Episode 7) ' *"This one also. Have you already forgotten what you guys did to me and Wolg before?!"'' (To his former friend, Episode 7) ' *"I live by the sixth law of stray wolves, and now you have dug your own grave. if you want me to listen to you then you have to fight me and when you lose, you better go back to the South Area!"'' (To Kamon, Episode 7) *''"You don't compare to me and Wolg. Now get lost. I don't want to see your face ever again."'' (To Kamon, Episode 7) ' *"I live by the second law of stray wolves, certain death awaits those who talk so foolishly about friendship. Will you rather run away in fear?"'' '''(To Mitsuru, Episode 8) *''"STOP SCREWING WITH ME! So they were my friends, huh? I...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!!!"'' (Berserked, To Mitsuru and friends, Episode 8) *''"I live by the first law of stray wolves, I will never again believe in friends."'' (To Mitsuru and Friends, Episode 8) Trivia *He notably shares his Japanese voice actor, Wataru Hatano, with Dashan Wang from Beyblade. *His first name means "heat haze", and his last name means "worship" *He shares the same name and has a similar motif with Ken Medori from Beyblade Burst Gallery Even Kagero found it funny.PNG KageroavoidsKamon3.jpg|Hiding from Kamon KageroavoidsKamon2.jpg KageroavoidsKamon1.jpg KageroEndOfeS.jpg|Ken pursuing Hagataki in the ending of the series. KageroEndOfeS2.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists